


Wings

by kalafiorek



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalafiorek/pseuds/kalafiorek
Summary: Had an idea and I drew it.(apparently one more was created)





	1. Chapter 1

Wanted to get them out of my head. And that happens:

 

 


	2. 2

I don’t remember when was the last time I was drawing. I guess 3 months. I deciaded I need to start small… ie finishing some old sketch.


End file.
